The present invention relates to an improvement in a pacifier which addresses the problem of loss or misplacement of such pacifiers by infants. A longstanding problem in the use of pacifiers has been the propensity of children to lose or misplace them. This problem has been considered in certain prior art and, more particularly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,482 (1957) to Feehey, entitled Hand-Attached Accessory Device For Infants.
Feehey teaches a pacifier in combination with a gripping means which encircles the hand of the infant. While, in Feeney, it is possible to remove the nipple portion thereof from the rest of the system, such removal cannot be accomplished by the infant. Therefore the nipple element of Fenney is not adapted for selectable independent use by the infant, as is the case in the within invention.